The present invention relates broadly to hearing level testing devices and in particular to a tone count audiometric computer apparatus for automatically determining hearing threshold levels.
In the prior art, audiometers are well known and for many years have been utilized for testing in industry, schools, the military, and others, to provide initial screening of individual hearing sensitivity, as well as by the medical profession to detect the presence of hearing defects and diseases in humans.
The prior art audiometers generally comprise a tone generator portion for furnishing audio signals of discrete frequencies to a set of earphones worn by the subject being tested, an intensity varying or attenuator portion for varying the intensity level of the generated tone, and some type of means for recording the hearing sensitivity of the individual being tested in response to the varying frequency and intensity tones being presented thereto.
The increased reliance upon the audiometer has dictated that the testing apparatus be substantially automatic or self-recording to reduce dependency upon operator-technician accuracy and provide a permanent and accurate record of the hearing status of both ears of the subject being tested. In addition, it has been found that some means be incorporated into the audiometer which can detect the malinger or one who is intentionally attempting to alter the true test results.